


What's up, Doc?

by CarissaThePanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Doctor AU, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, I would honestly write a longer fic of this, M/M, and mentions of injuries but nothing graphic, there is some swearing in this, this was such a fun prompt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarissaThePanda/pseuds/CarissaThePanda
Summary: “Hello, my name is Doctor Ennoshita, I hear you’ve had an unfortunate accident, uh...Tanaka-san?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Zenko (thewritingloser.tumblr.com) for the HQ Rarepair Exchange. It was a lot of fun to write! I hope you all enjoy ^-^

Ennoshita sighed and slumped in his office chair. He needed this day to be over already. Just a half hour left of his twelve-hour shift, then he could go home and get some sleep.

As he watched the clock count down the minutes, he busied himself with leftover paperwork and patient reports, quietly pleading with the universe to let him leave on time for once.

At a quarter to eight, just as he was beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel, an RN threw open his door to announce a skiing accident.

A skiing accident. In August. Of course, because the gods hate him, apparently.

Sighing resignedly, Ennoshita hauled himself out of his office to consult the patient.

According to the paperwork, he was a twenty-nine year old “extreme sports enthusiast” who had the brilliant idea of building a faux ski slope in 100 degree heat, because “who wouldn’t want that in their backyard.” Ennoshita groaned. Another headache on top of his headache.

He opened the door of the examination room, expecting a young Tony Hawk in skinny jeans and a snapback. He was pleasantly surprised.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke was at first glance, very...aesthetically pleasing, to say the least. Ennoshita actually forgot to breath for a solid ten seconds. Thankfully the man was too engrossed in his phone to notice the doctor eyeing him from the door. Ennoshita cleared his throat -partly to get the man’s attention, and partly to ensure his voice didn’t crack like some prepubescent teenager- and finally took his seat near the examination table.

“Hello, my name is Doctor Ennoshita, I hear you’ve had an unfortunate accident, uh...Tanaka-san?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” The man shrugged resignedly, seemingly unbothered by his clearly broken appendage. 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened while I take a peek at your leg here,” Ennoshita suggested as he leaned in to get a closer look.

“Well, it all started when my bro Noya started talking about his upcoming trip to this ski resort up north. I thought to myself, ‘man, I haven’t been skiing in a while’ and so I had this genius idea of like, building a ski slope in my backyard. ‘Cuz like, it’s a pretty big yard but it’s all empty because my sis won’t get a trampoline or a pool or anything ‘cuz the kids ‘could fuck up their limbs’ or some shit. Anyway, I was like, ‘yo let’s build a ski slope’ and Noya was all, ‘fuck yeah!’ So we-”

“Ah, Tanaka-san? Perhaps you should skip to the part where you were injured?” Ennoshita interjected. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to hear about how these two acquired the materials for said ski slope; his brain was already on overload.

“Ah! Yeah, so. We get this thing built and it’s like, fucking massive. But then we realized that we were missing a key element-”

“Intelligence?” quipped Ennoshita to himself.

“-snow!” Tanaka exclaimed, unfazed. “How are we supposed to ski without snow? So we call up an old friend who runs this fake Christmas tree operation ‘cuz he’s got a shit ton of fake snow, and he brings up his truck full of this stuff. Anyway, as we’re unloading these bags from his pickup, one of my sister’s kids freaking climbs up to the top of the ramp, and so suddenly I gotta play Superman and rescue this kid before he breaks his neck. Well I was in such a hurry that I fucking tripped over the edge of the truck, go flying, and I thought I stuck the landing pretty well but then I realize that my leg’s on fire and lookin’ all wonky. And yeah, Noya pretty much took one look, locked all the kids in the house and drove me here.”

There were about two seconds of silence as Ennoshita attempted to process what the hell was happening. He sighed and put down his clipboard. 

“So what you’re saying is, you broke your leg falling out of a truck...on your way to save a child that was in danger of injuring himself...on a faux ski slope that you built.”

Tanaka, who at least had the presence of mind to look shamefaced, nodded affirmatively.

“Well, now that we got that figured out, let’s get you fixed up.”

\---

The following week passed quickly for Ennoshita. Other than the not-ski-accident (as he had dubbed it) nothing much had happened. It was looking like another peaceful day at the doc’s when suddenly, the same nurse from the week before popped into his office with a sheepish look. “Uh, sir? Do you remember Tanaka-san from last week?” 

Ennoshita groaned. “Yes. What is it now?”

“He’s uh, back. With a rash.”

Ennoshita mentally gathered all his strength and dragged himself up from his desk once more, bracing himself for the hurricane that was Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

This time, when he entered the exam room, Tanaka was waiting. He sat up with a grin when he noticed Ennoshita. “Ah, hello, Doc-san!”

“Hello again, Tanaka-san.” Ennoshita greeted cautiously. “What brings you into my office this time?”

“Oh well, see, Noya and I went hiking this weekend-”

 _Noya again_ , thought Ennoshita ruefully.  _I need to meet this dude and give him a lesson in adulting._

“-and basically there was this patch of weeds and like, the flowers were really pretty so we thought, why not, let’s pick em. So we did, but now uh…” he trailed off uncomfortably, lifting his shirt and exposing a red patchiness on his side.

Ennoshita sucked in a breath. “Oh my. Looks like you got into some poison ivy. Luckily, you should be ok after a few days if you apply a topical cream twice a day. I’ll write you a prescription...also, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly were you doing hiking with your leg in that condition?”

Tanaka grinned once more. “Oh, this? This is nothing! Gave my arms a good workout with the crutches. No biggie.”

Ennoshita chose not to respond to that and proceeded instead with a warning to stay out of weeds and to please take time to rest the leg. Tanaka nodded along but Ennoshita highly doubted he was listening. Soon he was on his way, and Ennoshita prayed to the gods that for the sake of his heart, this was the last time he would encounter Tanaka-san. 

\---

It wasn’t.

Apparently, Tanaka was incredibly accident prone. 

The next week, it was a cut on his left arm from an encounter with a butcher knife. The week after that, a sprained wrist. By the end of the month, Ennoshita was not only becoming concerned for this man’s general quality of life, but he was also developing a massive crush and it was becoming a  _problem._

When Tanaka came in the following week with another mysterious rash, Ennoshita had had enough.

“Tanaka-san. To be quite frank, I’m beginning to think you’re injuring yourself on purpose.” Ennoshita hoped that wasn’t the case, but secretly he hoped Tanaka wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see the other.

Tanaka squirmed uncomfortably on the exam table and bit his lip. “Well, to be honest, I have been a bit more careless than usual…”

“And why is that?” Ennoshita crossed his fingers behind his back.  _Please say you like me please say you like me please-_

“Well, um,” Tanaka swallowed visibly. “I guess uh, I kinda wanted to see you again…” he trailed off, blushing.

Ennoshita blinked rapidly. Well damn. The gods actually listened to him for once.

“Uh, well. This is um. I-I’m honored. I have taken a bit of a liking to you myself...but! As a medical professional, I can’t condone self injury, no matter the circumstances.”

Tanaka nodded and looked away. Ennoshita quickly added on: “So, to prevent that from happening, how about I accompany you on your next outing?”

He inwardly kicked himself.  _Are you fucking kidding me? He’s not gonna agree to-_

“Okay!” Tanaka all but shouted, before shrinking back and softly murmuring, “O-okay. That would be great. Um, do you like picnics?”

Ennoshita snorted to himself.  _Picnics? What could possibly happen on a picnic? But nonetheless, he nodded in agreement._

“Great! Are you free Saturday afternoon?”

“Mhm, I should be.”

“Fantastic! I’ll pick you up at eleven?”

Ennoshita nodded and quickly jotted down his cell. “Here, um. Why don’t you shoot me text and I’ll send you the address?”

Tanaka grinned and took the paper, lightly brushing his hand on Ennoshita’s, causing both to blush. Ennoshita chuckled. “Geez, how old are we, twelve?”

Tanaka laughed awkwardly and scratched his head. “Well, maybe mentally-”

“Hey, speak for yourself, mister builds-a-ski-slope-and-doesn’t-even-use-it.”

Tanaka gasped in mock offense. “Hey!”

Ennoshita giggled and helped him to the door. “Okay okay, now get out of my office before I change my mind about the picnic.”

“Just you wait. This date is gonna blow your mind!”

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow at his troublesome patient as he shuffled down the hall.

“If anyone ends up with a blown mind, it’s going to be you, Ryuunosuke.”

And that was how Tanaka Ryuunosuke ended up in the hospital again, this time with a broken nose (from walking into a wall in shock) and a rescheduled date with his newly-acquired boyfriend.


End file.
